In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of components, such as trough members and couplers, for defining the cable routing paths. The trough members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 teach cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members and couplers.
Various concerns arise in the use of trough members. One concern is that trough members are typically U-shaped and therefore have open tops through which debris and other undesirable material, such as tools, hardware, and other debris, can fall onto the fibers running through the trough members. Further, even if the trough members include covers to close the open tops, it may be necessary to periodically gain access to the interior portions of the trough members to, for example, add or remove fibers.
It is therefore desirable to provide covers for trough members that reduce debris from entering interior portions of the trough members while still allowing for access to the interior portions of the trough members.